finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Telmen Temkka/Final Destination: Death Anywhere
This is story that created by me. It's also called as Final Destination: Death Comes Mongolia. Death Anywhere This story must occur in Ulanbator, Mongolia. It's story of Anujin and her classmates. These are: SURVIVORS *Anujin- Visionary. Age 22 *Bold- Anujin's Boyfriend (translate of his name: Steel). Age 23 *Zaya- Anujin's Bestfriend (translate of her name: Fate or Destiny). Age 21 *Saikhanbileg- Zaya's boyfriend. age 22 *Khangai- Anujin's classmate. Love interests in Mandukhai. Age 24 *Mandukhai- Anujin's classmate. Age 23 *Saruul- Mandukhai's bestfriend (translate of her name: Clear) Age 23 *Molorsaran- Anujin's teacher's bestfriend (translate of her name: Crystal Moon) Age 45 *Orgil- Anujin's classmate (translate of his name: Peak). Age 21 *Kherlen- Mandukhai's sister. Age 18. These characters was survived from Building Collapse on the bus. In premonition, the bus that carring Anujin and others crashes to fell on metal poles to kills somepeeople inside. But others is crushes by falling building debris. Then Anujin saw it before it's happen. Then save these survivors. But leave others these are: KNOWN CASUALTIES *Bolortuya- Classmate (translate of her name: Crystal Light) *Ganzul- Classmate (translate of her name: Steel Light) *Suvdan- Anujin's teacher (translate of her name: Pearl) *Erdenekhuu- Classmate (translte of his name: Treasure Boy) *Kurokami - Japanese Classmate (translate of his name: Black God) OTHER CHARACTERS Die characters *Saikhantsetseg- Mandukhai's friend (translate of her name: Fine Flower) *Zolzaya- Mandukhai's friend (translate of her name: Lucky Destiny) *Helicopter flyer *Duluu- He was tryed to bus robbering.(Translate of his name:Fire) *Bus driver Non die characters *Saruul's husband *Teacher Sarnai (translate of her name: Rose) *Girls at shop *Queenie Takahashi- Japanese student and Classmate. *Shamans- They are Mrs.Tsevden and Mr.Soyombo. *Maryusa Alexander- She is Russian student who Queenie's bestfriend and Classmate. Now she moved from Japan with Kurokami and Queenie. Deaths Premonitional *When bus fell on metal poles, Kherlen, Suvdan, Bolortuya, Ganzul, Erdenekhuu and 5 other students were impaled by metal pole. *Then Anujin, Bold, Zaya, Saikhanbileg, Khangai, Mandukhai, Saruul, Molorsaran, Orgil are hold the their sit. But Fallen building debris crushed Orgil first. *Then little debris hit Molorsaran's face to kill her. *Saruul shocked by static to fell on metal pole. When she falls, she pull Mandukhai. Then they're impaled by pole both. Mandukhai's head has been impaled. *Anujin and Bold smashed a bus window to get out the bus. But when Zaya , Saikhanbilig and Khangai getting out the bus, debris crushed they all. *Building collapsed on Anujin and Bold. Then they are has been suffocated or crushed or bashed. Real Deaths *Bolortuya, Ganzul, Suvdan, Erdenekuu, Kurokami were impaled by metal poles *Kherlen- Impaled through the back of head (mouth) by metal pole *Orgil- Crushed by fallen car *Molorsaran- Fell off from office building to snapped several bone. *Saruul- Electrocuted by a rechargable hair dryer in a bathtub. *Khangai- Decapitated by metal pipes. *Saikhanbileg- Pulled by hook to Incinerated by helicopter explosion. *Helicopter Flyer- Incinerated by helicopter explosion. *Zaya- Bisected by a flying released helicopter fan blades. *Bus driver- Shot by Duluu. *Mandukhai- Incinerated by bus explotion. *Saikhantsetseg- Incinerated by bus explosion. *Zolzaya- Incinerated by bus explosion. *Duluu- Incinerated by bus explosion. *Bold- Crushed by truck ferris wheel. *Anujin- Crushed by truck ferris wheel. Orginal order Kherlen, Bolortuya, Ganzul, Suvdan, Erdenekhuu, Orgil, Molorsaran, Saruul, Mandukhai, Khangai, Saikhanbileg, Zaya, Bold, Anujin Final order Bolortuya, Ganzul, Suvdan, Erdenekhuu, Kherlen, Orgil, Molorsaran, Saruul, Khangai, Saikhanbileg, Zaya, Mandukhai, Saikhantsetseg, Zolzaya, Duluu, Bold, Anujin Who cheated death again? *'Mandukhai'- She was nearly impaled by metal bookshelf. But her death intervened by Anujin. *'Duluu'- He was nearly ran over by ambulance after her mother Molorsaran's death. His death intervened by Saikhanbileg. *'Khangai'- Anujin and Bold though him to already died when concrete mixer truck fell to get inside a shop. But Khangai shocked them both after came from anywhere. It's not he cheated death...:) *'Anujin and Bold'- Duluu killed Bud driver. When Duluu impends with handgun to them, bus door opened. But Mandukhai pushed Duluu to Anujin and Bold escaped from bus. And bus door closed to clipped Duluu. Bus starts moving and explode to kill him, Mandukhai and her friends. His left hand flies and fell on front of Anujin and Bold. The hand raised middle-finger. But unfortunately, large truck killed them both. Character's profiles Casualties *Bolortuya- click here *Ganzul- click here *Suvdan- click here *Erdenekhuu- click here Survivors *Kherlen- click here *Orgil- click here *Molorsaran- click here *Saruul- click here *Khangai- click here *Saikhanbileg- coming soon *Zaya- coming soon *Mandukhai- coming soon *Bold- coming soon *Anujin- coming soon Other die characters *Duluu- coming soon *Saikhantsetseg- coming soon *Zolzaya- coming soon Non-die characters *Sarnai- coming soon *Tsevden- coming soon *Soyombo- coming soon *Queenie Takahashi- click here *Maryusa Alexander- coming soon Plot (Story) Anujin and her classmate get on the bus to go to cinema during their holiday. Traffic had a problem. Then bus stopped near building construction, the Tower Helios. Its a raining, suddenly Anujin's cell ringing to shock her. Calling number is 9318-0666. And suddenly HaRD RoCK music played on a radio. Anujin scared by some blowing gust of wind and her mind. Outside bus, strong thunder storm blows a sign that says construction. That sign is a clue of coming danger. Dirt slided to deviate tower building. Then building debris fell on a lighting pole and scared bus driver. Bus driver hurried to capsize his bus. The bus strongly fell on the short metal fence. Then short poles of fence impaled to kill students on left seats in a bus through the window. Students on right seats (Anujin, Bold, Zaya, Saikhanbileg, Khangai, Mandukhai, Saruul, Molorsaran teacher, Orgil) are didn't impaled because they was held on their seats. But building debris fell again. And chrushes them in order. Anujin, Bold, Zaya, Saikhna and Khangai smashed bus window and get out the bus. Anujin and Bold escaped from bus but others has been crushed by debris. When whole building collapsed, building crushed them both and Anujin awaked from a dream...Coming Soon... Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction